


Checkmate

by helptheturtles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Stolen Century, non-traditional style, the IPRE has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helptheturtles/pseuds/helptheturtles
Summary: Merle plays chess. John strikes a deal. Davenport runs for his life.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> READING TIP: The events in both columns occur simultaneously, so it’s best to read from left to right rather than by column. Also, the formatting doesn't work well on mobile, so I suggest reading it on a computer, or you can read it [here on my blog](https://merle-casts-zone-of-truth.tumblr.com/post/175212699802/checkmate-a-taz-fic).
> 
> Huge thank you to tumblr user demalore for writing the HTML to make this possible to post!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about taz on my tumblr, [merle-casts-zone-of-truth](https://merle-casts-zone-of-truth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
